Hold on
by Speranza Verde
Summary: After getting into a fight with his father, Clam runs to the one person that ever made him feel good. ClamxGretchen


I met her at camp. Not that long ago, maybe a good five years. I was smitten by her, I think I still am. I think about her all the time, maybe too much. When I see her in school I get a good feeling, something I don't normally have. She doesn't know how I feel, maybe she does, and if she does she hasn't said anything. When we were young she knew I liked her. I got bitten by the "love bug" back then, but I got over it. But now that we're older I've been bitten again.

888

It was raining outside, dark, cold, and raining. My father and I were fighting, verbal but it soon became physical. He grabbed me by my shirt and threw across the room into the wall. The air was knocked out of me but I recovered in time to dodge his fist.

I dropped kicked him and he fell onto his back. I stood there and stared at him and as soon as he recovered I got into a fighting stance and prepared myself. He stared me down as I bounced on my legs. I learned self-defense on my own. When you live in my home you need to know how to fight back. If you want to live.

He walked slowly towards me. Stupid. I heard a noise coming from the door way, my mother had walked in. I looked at her and his hand came around my throat. My mother screamed and tried to get him off of me. I was her baby, the youngest of five, but there was nothing she could do.

My father has been abusing my siblings and me since we were young. My older siblings moved out when they were eighteen, safe and free. They don't even talk or come around anymore. I'm on my own, fifteen, where am I going to go?

His fingers tighten around my throat. He's screaming at me but I can't understand what he's saying. I'm blacking out. I see him push my mother and watch as she falls to the ground. That wakes me up and I bite his arm. He screams again but this time out of pain.

He let's go and I drop to my legs. I don't dare fall, but as soon as I recover I get ready. I swipe my feet across the floor, like a bull ready to charge, well in this case a rhino. I pull my head down and charge. I drive my horns into his chest/stomach. How does he like it? He did to me once, in my back. He screams again and falls over in even more pain.

Blood pulls from his body and I can feel the blood drip into my hair off my horns. My mother screams and rushes over to him. She hugs him and begs him not to die, "ASA! WHY!" she screams at me, I hate my real name.

I stare at them for a little bit more, turn and leave. I open the front door, out into the cold rain, close the door and walk down the street. I don't know where I'm going; I'm just letting my legs take me. Lazlo's? Raj's? I don't know.

I turn onto a street with lights lit in every window. There's no lights lit in my _home_, no that house is not a home. I feel my legs take me up a drive way and soon my arm comes up and rings the bell. I stay still and wait. I know where I am now but why am I?

The door opens and the first thing I see is her beautiful tone legs. I begin to slowly lift my head, she's wear hip hugger jeans and a belly shirt. Her belly button is priced. I've been thinking of getting my lip priced. Lazlo has his tongue priced, Edward has his eyebrow priced, and the Loon brothers have 12 gages in their ears.

My head keeps moving up and stops at her chest, she's really busty. I'm not being a prev, but she is. Her shirt is red with the words "Rebel" written across it in glitter. She is she's my little rebel. I finally look at her face; she's shocked to see me. I must look a fright; bruised face and bloody horns.

Her hair is up in a messy pony tail, she's beautiful. "Clam? What're you doing here? And what the hell happen to you?" I smile a little, whenever she says my name I feel so much better. I open my mouth but only one thing comes out, "Gretchen!" I say her name the way I always do; loud, happy, and proud. And then…darkness.

I could feel and hear what was happening but I wouldn't open my eyes. I couldn't. I could feel Gretchen grab me as my legs gave out on me and hear her call her mom but after that, I was gone.


End file.
